


Who do you love?

by ShowBear



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Mentioned EXO, Minor Violence, Multi, My First Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowBear/pseuds/ShowBear
Summary: Kihyun awakes in unknown circumstances in which he tries to understand the reason he lands in hospital. He also questions his relationship with Hyunwoo and what lies on their path ahead.“It is said that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die. That is true, it's called Life." -Terry PratchettMX fic with an Exo crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

They say life flashes before your eyes at that moment before death. 

Kihyun never believed that though.

It was just a saying all too common for people who were strung on to believe that's the meaning of life. 

That was until it happened to him.

He couldn't move. Drowning in a pool of his own blood. Awake, but paralyzed in fear. 

Wind thrashing and rain pouring and he's just left there on the gravel of the road unsure of what will come next. 

He groaned in pain, but nothing left his lips, not a sound. Nothing but pure silence and the sound of nature taking its course. 

Only the last few words resonating in his head before he loses all consciousness. 

_Hyunwoo-ah I'll be fine I promise..._

Everything became a blur after that. 

Kihyun moved slowly, awakened by the discomfort in his arms and legs. 

He found himself lying in a hospital bed, unsure of the incident that occurred and lead him there, but relieved he finally regained some movement. 

He tried to pull himself to sit up right, but was stopped midway from the sharp pain towards his abdomen. 

"Good God, what the hell happened.." Kihyun groaned, clutching on to his stomach as if it would lessen the throbbing pain. 

Just as he had given up all means of getting up, his curtain had been pulled aside and appeared a doctor with his clipboard. 

"Aah Mr Yoo Kihyun, glad to see you've regained consciousness. I'm doctor Oh Sehun and I'll be your attending physician. How are you feeling?" 

"Doctor what happened?, how am I covered in so many bruises? I can barely sit up right now." 

"I can understand you must be utterly confused after waking up, but I'd suggest you refrain from moving. It may cause further damage." 

"Further damage? What do you mean? Will I be alright?" kihyun asked anxiously clutching his chest with shortness of breath. 

He usually is not this paranoid, but considering the unknown reason he is here, raises both suspicion and anxiety all together. 

"When you came in last night, you had a gash wound to your head which may have lead to your unconsciousness. After examining you we tried to do as minimum treatment, which could have increased the risk of you not waking up at all. We did-

"Wait, wait. Last night? I've been out for an entire day?" 

"Yes, that's pretty normal for a knock to the head as you had. We did however find that you have a tear in your abdominal region, nothing too serious, but you'd be bed bound for the next two days and after that we'll go ahead with surgery to just stitch it up. Will that be fine?"

Kihyun just stared at the doctor, confused but also trying to process the information he's been inundated with. Searching in his mind of what a mess and pain he's gotten himself into. 

"It's fine I guess. Whatevers the quickest to get me out of here." 

"Good then. We'll proceed 2 days from now. 

Any other questions?" 

Kihyun opens his mouth unsure of what to say next and nothing comes out. He just shakes his head then. 

"We've contacted a friend of yours from the note found in your pocket." 

"In the meantime, the nurses are here if you need anything. Okay, I'll see you a bit later to check on you" the doctor says as he leaves his bedside, to the next patient that's been rushed in to ER. 

Note in my pocket? 

He searches his brain for anything to get the answers on why he's here but forgets to ask the doctor the reason he actually got here. 

What happened to him landing in hospital and needing surgery. 

He glances around the ER, trying to grasp the attention of the nurse close by placing new sheets on a bed two feet from him. In which she scrambles to his side. 

"You okay sir? Do you need anything?" she asks offering a smile. 

"Excuse me, but the doctor said he contacted my friend from a note in my pocket. What note?" Kihyun asked.

He had no recollection of having anything else on him besides his phone. He peered at the woman, eyes filled with confusion and concern. 

"Right.. The paramedic found it as they carried you in the ambulance, it dropped out of your jacket pocket."

The nurse retrieves the note from the small cabinet next to the bed and hands it to Kihyun. 

**Call for emergencies.**

**Son Hyunwoo**

**010-xxx-9580**

Kihyun glances at it, recognizing the familiar handwriting. When did Hyunwoo give him this? 

He stares at it, gripping the paper as he's shaking. 

"Are you okay?" the nurse asks, a firm hold on his shoulders to stop him from shaking.

He looks up at her, a stray tear escapes dampening the paper, clenched teeth, but just able to give a slight nod. 

"The police officer that accompanied you will see you in a bit. He has some questions to ask you." 

The woman thought it would be helpful for kihyun to know that, but that just raised his confusion and his anxiety much more. 

Questions? Why do they need to ask me questions? 

What the hell happened to me? 

How did it come that he got into an accident just after making that promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyuns friends finally makes an appearance and centers around what they think and hope that he's okay.
> 
> I really suck at making summaries, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you🌺
> 
> Twt: @MonXShine_

Later that morning, Kihyun grew tiresome of just lying around.

He had changed rooms and made sure to message the others, so they wouldn't get lost trying to find him. 

He would check if they had read his message, but figured it would probably be too early. 

He asked the nurse every now and then if his friend had arrived and left, as the medication the doctor had put him on, only increased his will to sleep. 

Disappointed in the answer of the nurse, he tries fishing out his phone from the bedside table to see if you could message anyone. 

Just as he was about to open his messenger, in comes Chanyeol panting from the rush he'd been to get there. 

"Kihyun, are you okay? Jooheon texted me to say you'd be here." 

He takes in Kihyun's surroundings and noticed the amount of bandages and bruises to his arms and face. Specifically taking note of the bandage wrapped around his head. 

Kihyun looked wrecked. And not in the kind of way he hoped to be. 

He hated seeing Kihyun this way and hoped Hyunwoo would get here sooner. 

He fetches a nearby chair and drags it next to his bed, taking the younger’s hand in his own. Staring apologetically into Kihyuns eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Kihyun." Chanyeol says grazing his fingertips on the younger’s knuckles. 

"It's not your fault Chanyeol Hyung, it could've happened to anyone. Just bad timing I guess?", giving him a small smile. 

"How are you feeling?" glancing back and forth to kihyuns bruises. Feeling uncomfortable at all the attention he is receiving, Kihyun withdraws his hands from Chanyeol's grasp and places it in his lap. 

"I'm fine I guess. The Doctor said I'm due for surgery in the next two days. Nothing serious, so hopefully I'll be out in the next couple of days." 

"Okay, I'm glad." feeling relieved, he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Uhm Chanyeol Hyung, do you know where Hyunwoo Hyung is? I haven't heard anything from him nor the others."

"Aah yes, Hyunwoo headed to Jooheon's last night. I'm sure he'll be here soon."Placing his hand on Kihyun's, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

"At Jooheon's?" Kihyun questions. He doesn't remember Hyunwoo mentioning he'd go to Jooheon's after they parted yesterday. 

"Yes, well.. the three of us kind of got together to have a beer or two or three.. To loosen up you know, given midterms starts soon" he says putting his hand at the back of his neck, avoiding kihyuns glare. 

"One or two? Pssh more like many. Did you come here immediately? I can still smell the soju on you Hyung." raising his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I - 

"Kihyun-ah??" Looking over Chanyeol's shoulder that's obscuring the entrance of his room, he sees Baekhyun smiling, happy to see him with flowers in his hand. 

Confused Kihyun just greets back, "Hi Baekhyun, what are you doing here?" Kihyun asks nervously. 

Baekhyun and Kihyun attend the same lectures as they both major in literature. Kihyun also does photography, since he picked a double major, however they're not particularly close. 

Kihyun generally only talks to Minhyuk since he attends the same lectures and because he knew his unpredictable friend for more than half of his life.

Minhyuk was also the reason Kihyun met Hyunwoo, as Jooheon and Minhyuk are a couple and Jooheon and Hyunwoo were in the same swim club back in high school. After that they just clicked. 

Now they're at the same university and pretty content with their small friend circle. As for Chanyeol, Jooheon met him during a music gig and later just became part of the group and the group chat at that. 

As for Baekhyun, it was odd seeing him outside of lectures. This was a first. 

"Right, I er came after getting a text from Minhyuk. He said you'd be here. I brought you some baby's-breath, heard they're your favourite"he says passing Chanyeol, slightly brushing his shoulders and stopping there. 

Blushing at the slightest touch of the older man. 

"Okay then. Thank you for the flowers though. They're beautiful." Kihyun says, after Chanyeol hands it to him and giving them a sniff.

"You sure do love them", Chanyeol says, laughing and pinching Kihyun's cheeks before resting his own hands on the younger. 

"Aaaaaha Hyung that hurts. I have enough bruises already I don't need any more. " Kihyun huffs, his cheeks changing to a tinge of red. 

It does however get the younger to smile and laugh as he's often teased like this by Chanyeol. 

"Haha sorry. You were cute just now."Chanyeol laughs, raising his hands apologetically, but not feeling guilty at all as he got to cheer up his friend. 

"Uhm- Baekhyun interrupts their cheerful moment. 

"I'll leave now, I have to visit a friend nearby as well. Hope you recover soon"he says giving a small wave and bow to both of them. 

"Okays, thank you for the flowers again. I appreciate it." Kihyun says offering smile in return. 

He walks towards the door, about to leave and glances back at the two, then snapping back to reality when kihyun gives a small wave. He waves in return and leaves. 

"Oh yeah, when did you move anyway?" Chanyeol asks. 

"Move? As in to a private room..mhm about early this morning I think around 9am, it was just after the doctor did his rounds. Why?" 

"Just asking. It was pretty hard trying to find it. You only messaged in the group around 10, about your room number. I see the nurses don't easily give out your room number."

"Protocol maybe?" 

"I guess so." Chanyeol laughs. 

Then a burst of both crying and screaming friends stumble into his room, silencing the two and turning their attention to the sudden noise. 

Minhyuk charges immediately to his friends side, ignoring that Chanyeol is even there and grasps Kihyun's hands in his own, eyes filled with tears.

"Kihyun-ah. My dear Kihyun. Are you okay?" he asks, wailing and gripping his hands tightly. 

"Quit being dramatic Min. No one died, why must you cry this much?" clicking his tongue and finger flicks Minhyuk's head. 

"Ahhhh Kihyunnie, I was really worried." Minhyuk huffs, glaring at a not-gonna-work-faced Kihyun and Chanyeol stifling a laugh right next to him.

"Well hello to you too Minhyuk. Left without Jooheon, aah guess that's why you all teary eyed."

"Knock it off Chanyeol" Minhyuk bites back, motioning to hit his arm over from the other side of the bed. 

"There you two go again, enough now. I can't handle you two alone" Kihyun sighs, face palming himself. 

"Where's Hoseok and Hyungwon?"he asked, only seeing two of his friends here, with a very tired Changkyun who collapsed on the couch against the window due to the lack of sleep. 

"1. Probably making out in the next room or 2. Probably fucking. Which answer appeals to you more?." Minhyuk's spits, as he pats his already tear dried eyes. 

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Chanyeol snides.

"Oooh boo hoo, coming from someone who doesn't even have a partner, you should be the last to spew such nonsense". 

"Who needs a partner to have fun?" Chanyeol sneers. 

Kihyun sighs, "Why do my friends not have any common decency? When will those two keep their hands to themselves.? And you two, when will you quit this nonsense?" sounding annoyed.

"Ooh someone needs to get laid. I'll call Hyunwoo." Minhyuk motions for his phone. 

"Fuck you." Kihyun snaps. 

"Jooheon already did, thank you very much."

Minhyuk gets up and moves to kihyuns adjacent bathroom, leaving Chanyeol and a sleeping Changkyun to Kihyun's temperament. 

"I'm gonna crush that ball of sunshine." Kihyun says, gripping his bed sheets. 

"Now that's something to look forward to" Chanyeol claps. 

"Poor Jooheon, how does he deal with him sometimes? ."Chanyeol sighs

"He doesn't, that's why he's always with Hyunwoo." the younger rolls his eyes. 

"No wonder you've only been on a few dates with Hyunwoo. He's too busy babysitting honey." 

"Yeah. I miss him." Kihyun says, fiddling with the bed sheets. 

Minhyuk returns to his seat, when they hear the door click and in comes Hyunwoo and Jooheon.

"Kihyun-ah.. " Hyunwoo says darting to his side taking Minhyuk’s place, pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm so sorry. I should've just stayed with you. I should've just walked home with you." he says trembling just a bit. 

Kihyun clings his arms around shownu, gently patting his back. 

"It's okay Hyung, I'm okay. I'm just glad you're here now." he says, cradling his face in the crook of Hyunwoo neck and taking in the smell of cinnamon and citrus.

It's something Kihyun enjoyed doing, it was only an intimate gesture, but it was also calming. 

Whenever Kihyun felt stressed, he'd wrap himself in one of Hyunwoos hoodies if he'd left it behind in his apartment he shared with Minhyuk. Other times he opted for many hugs and cuddles from Hyunwoo. 

They've only been on a few dates, but times like these made them feel like they've been together for a while. 

Chanyeol signs to the others that maybe the should leave and give Kihyun and Hyunwoo alone time. 

Just as all of them gather their things to leave, Hyungwon saunters in looking disheveled with swollen lips and a bite mark on the side of his neck and Hoseok almost half naked, barely keeping everything together. 

"Told you they fucked." Minhyuk spews. 

"What a time to be alive." Changkyun adds turning to his side, just glaring at all of them. 

Attention flown to the now awake man. 

'Hi there.' he adds.

Suddenly there's a faint knock on the door and a male figure in uniform appears, making his way inside the crowded room. 

"Sorry to disturb, but is there a Yoo Kihyun here? I'm Officer Kim Junmyeon from Gangnam Police Station. I have some questions I need to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so I'm back with an update. 
> 
> I've had this chapter ready for a while and was meaning to post it a few days ago, but had already started working on chapter 3. 🙈 So apologies for the wait. I thought I'd do my chapters in advance after I posted the first one, so I could keep up with weekly updates.
> 
> Or so I thought. LOL. 😅anyway thank you for taking the time to read this. The first chapter was mainly an intro and quite short and probably not even good. So I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> Also thanks to my beta reader SlavetoSKZ for proofreading my first ever fic. Really appreciate it. She has a fic she's currently working on with SKZ and ATEEZ. If you're interested please take a read. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744306
> 
> You can also find her on Twt as well: @slavetoSKZ
> 
> I'd also like to hear from you, let me know what you thought about it. 
> 
> Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 🌺


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback occurs, prior to the event of Kihyun being admitted to hospital. Hyungwon and Wonho suddenly appears at Jooheons apartment sooner than expected and Jooheon wonders why. Chanyeol and Hyunwoo soon visits as well before Hyunwoo ventures off to his date with Kihyun that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update. Hope chapter 2 was better than the first. Chapter 3 is much more thrilling. This is for all the HyungWonho stans out there.
> 
> Already working on the next update. Enjoy this in the meantime. 
> 
> Thanks 🌺🌺

**24 Hours Earlier**

"Wanna head over to Jooheon’s?" Hoseok asks with pleading eyes.

"Again? I'd rather just sleep. " Hyungwon groans, letting go of Hoseoks hand.

"Why can't we just go on a normal date? I need to meet up with Min anyway, we're surprising Kihyun" frowning, he carries on walking down the street.

Hoseok trails behind the younger and then inches his way almost atop of Hyungwon and locks their hands with him again, entwining their fingers.

"Mhmm, okay how about this, whoever comes first gets to decide our next date? Hoseok proposes as his breathe ghosts over Hyungwon’s ear.

Hyungwon shudders at the close proximity and tightens his hold on Hoseok, releasing a soft almost inaudible gasp, but just enough for older to hear.

"You like that idea, don't you Wonnie." Hoseok smirks, releasing his hand from Hyungwon’s hold and gliding it under his coat, splaying his hand across Hyungwon’s lower back before resting it on his waist.

"Are you seriously trying to cop a feel right now in public?" inquires with a hint agitated behind his voice, trying to mask the fact that Hoseok's actions are a turn on.

"It never bothered you before

"I won't lose to you. Not this time. You're on." Hyungwon says sounding determine, barely keeping his composure.

"But I don't like others seeing you with this expression. Only I should see it." Hoseok murmurs, tempting to grope hyungwons butt yet again, but falls short when the younger seizes his hand, holding it in place.

"I need you. NOW." Hyungwon emphasizing his need to be filled by the older.

"Oh yes you do."

After not too long, they arrive at the apartment building, taking the elevator to the third floor where Jooheon’s apartment is situated.

Had it not been for the elderly couple with them in the elevator, he would've taken Hyungwon right then and there, completely ravishing him.

However, out of respect he decided to keep it in his pants this time.

The elevator dings and they make it to Jooheon’s floor and they head towards Jooheon's apartment door

Hoseok pounds on the door, waiting a bit, n getting a response, he places his ear against the door, to see if he could sense any movement

"What if he's out? We didn't text him to say we're coming now." Hyungwon says in a disappointed tone.

"Oooh is my baby that disappointed? You must really want it. Don't you? Hoseok coos, pinching the bridge of hyungwon's nose.

Hyungwon flinches, punching Hoseok on the chest "Fuck off."

"I'd rather fuck you" he sneers.

Just then they hear a click of the door as it opens, Jooheon appears speaking before looking at who his guests are.

"Oh Chanyeol Hyung you're earl-..Uh Hoseok Hyung? What you're doing here? Hyungwon too" eyes widen at the sudden visit.

"Hi there" Hoseok says while revealing a wide tooth smile, while Hyungwon on the other hand remains indifferent.

They shuffle into the apartment, removing their shoes at the entrance and plop themselves on the couch in the living room.

Jooheon’s apartment was fit for two people, Open planned, which he liked. It had two bedrooms which would soon be occupied by both Hyungwon and Hoseok, along with a shared bathroom.

The apartment had a decent kitchen with an island that linked it to the living room.

Jooheon lived alone for the last year, before that lived with Kihyun, until he decided to move back to his parent’s place. It was also easier for Jooheon to commute by train to campus this way.

Jooheon made adjustments to the free room by adding his music equipment and turning it into a mini studio, keeping the bed of course in case he needed a nap without having to leave the room.

Jooheon walks towards the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and taking out a carton of milk.

"Want anything to drink?" Jooheon asks signaling to the milk in his hand.

"Nah we're okay honey. Chanyeol coming here too?"

"Yeah, I told him we'd see you guys later since you two are staying for the weekend. Didn't think you guys were coming here this early, it's like 1pm." Jooheon says turning around checking his the clock on the wall.

Hyungwon and Hoseok never ever came with any sort of luggage whenever they stayed at Jooheon’s place. It became a custom, so they stored some of their clothes there just out of convenience.

"Weren't you guys going on a date though?" Jooheon asks raising his brow.

"Yeah, but I figured we'd play a game." Hoseok says eyeing Hyungwon, placing a hand on his thigh.

Hyungwon blushes at the sudden contact.

"What game?" not understanding what his friend was saying.

He observes the two, reading between the lines and finally grasping the situation.

'You know what, I don't even wanna know, I'll leave you guys to you own devices." Jooheon pauses and then places the cup in the sink.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You guys are on your own." He says disappearing into his bedroom.

"Let's go." Hoseok takes hold of Hyungwons hands, lacing their fingers and motioning towards the empty bedroom.

Once they've entered the room, Hoseok pins Hyungwon against the door, lips crashing with one another's, unable to get enough.They break the kiss in order to regain their breathe, before undoing two of Hyungwon’s buttons and going back to the younger’s mouth with a rage filled amount of desperation.

Chests rising and falling, Hoseok looks at his boyfriend whose lips are parted as his shirt slips off his shoulder slightly then sticks to his skin as a sheen of sweat already starts to form on his lanky body. The sight only intensifying Hoseok's urge to strip Hyungwon completely.

He stalks closer to Hyungwon, making the younger step back, meeting with the foot of the bed. When there was no more room to move back any further, hoseok grabbed hold of hyungwon, pinning him to the bed.

He rises over Hyungwon, gently caressing his face, tracing his jaw line before firmly touching his chin, lifting it up so their eyes meet.

Hoseok gently slides his hands down the slender man's body, hugging his waist and inhaling the sweet scent the younger emitted. Some days it was a lavender scent, other days it was peppermint and today just happened to be his favourite. A mix of both. 

Not being able to hold onto his sanity any longer, Hoseok dives in, tearing open Hyungwon's already low cut shirt, few of the buttons popping and discards them on the floor.

The cool air hits Hyungwon’s skin, his body responding to the olders touch and the intense gaze, slowly turning him on way more than he'd normally be.

Hoseok discards his own shirt and pants, tossing it to their heap of clothing and climbs back onto the bed, His weight causing a dip in the bed as he positions himself over a very vulnerable Hyungwon.

Hoseok glances first, taking in the sight of Hyungwon and his bareness, causing him to lick his lips.

Hyungwon frustrated with the delay, suddenly grabs the older hand, pulling it towards his waist and climbs atop of hoseok, now straddling him. 

"Hoseok you're such a tease. Get on with it." Hungwon breathes.

Without any further delay Hoseok takes a handful of Hyungwon’s hair, gently tugging until his neck is exposed to him, searing him with mouthful of kisses on his neck, staining him in a pretty shade of red while receiving pleasurable moans from the younger.

Hoseok hums feeling pleased by the younger’s reaction and traces his fingers on Hyungwons spine, watching the younger shudder under his touch before slipping between hyungwon’s globes.

Hyungwon’s breath hitches, as Hoseok rims his fingers around his now fluttering hole, before inserting one. Hyungwon sucks in a quick rush of air, fingers digging into Hoseok’s flesh. 

"You like that Wonnie?. You want more?" Hoseok peers into Hyungwon’s face, watching as his face contorts into pleasurable, adding a second finger, taking Hyungwon by surprise, eyes wide as he tightens around Hoseok’s fingers. 

"Mmmm ah more…. more please.." Hyungwons response turning into soft pleading, as he tries to push himself further down onto the older, but Hoseok stills inside and takes a firm hold onto his waist with his other hand.

"Hyung please." Hyungwon panting and sobbing in between breaths.

"Please what.? Use your words Wonnie." The older inches closer to the younger neck, biting over the bruised hickeys he has given him.

"You're an ass. Just fuck me already. I neeed you inside me." Hyungwon yelps.

A low growl escapes Hoseok as he flips Hyungwon on his back, spreading his legs and positioning himself between them, their members now touching. 

The younger jolts at the slight touch as the older glides his hands from the younger hips to his twitching member. Hoseok stokes Hyungwon, smearing the precum along his length and moving back and forth between his twitching hole and his member.

"Wooow Wonnie, you look so beautiful underneath me, but do you what will look even better?" the older leans in towards his ear and then taking his lips into his own and stroking his own length, aligning himself to Hyungwon’s entrance.

"Me inside of you." he thrusts in one swift motion, stretching the younger and stilling inside of him, allowing him to adjust.

"Hyung!" Hyungwon screams, eyes glazing over, arms alongside him gripping the sheets, from Hoseok's haste action.

Melting into Hoseok’s touch, the younger is barely able to make any sound, to express the pleasure radiating through his body so he just whimpers and moans. 

Hoseok loves that reaction. He softens his hold on Hyungwon and gently starts thrusting into him, slowly at first and then builds a stable rhythm, quickening his pace as he slams back and forth into the younger.

"Wonnie. You feel so goood aah. So tight for me." Sweat starts forming on Hoseok’s forehead, as he continuously rams into Hyungwon. Both of them trying to catch their breaths.

Competing with each other, wondering who is going to give in first. They race to the end.Their breaths are short, rushed and panting sounds fill the room. 

"Cum for me Wonnie. Show me how good I make you feel." Hoseok howls. Quickening his pace, resulting in Hyungwon arching his back.

"Mmmnh Aah No.. AAH I WON'T." Hyungwon manages to let out.

"Come on baby I know you want to. Tell me how you want it." he says slowing down, causing Hyungwon to whine in disappointment.

"No please. Please. Faster, harder. Please. Fill me with your huge cock. NOW" Hyungwon practically begs. His words display more finality which causes something in the older to snap.

"Fuck. Wonnie." Turning on Hoseok even further. He slides his hands over Hyungwon’s, lacing their fingers as he pins him in a stronghold.

Hoseok is usually the dirty talker in their relationship, though he doesn't like to admit it, but when it comes to sex Hyungwon just knows exactly what to say to make Hoseok lose his composure.

Both of them gasp simultaneously, racing towards their orgasm. The strength to hold back, is mixed with the need to hold each other with more desperation. Their voices start dying down, afraid that if they make any sudden movements, the intensity will force one of them to lose any moment.

There's a knock to the front door and Jooheon opens, seeing both Chanyeol and Hyunwoo together. They enter the apartment and settle on the floor in the living room, Chanyeol dropping the bag of drinks he got from the store.

"Weird seeing you guys come in together. Usually it's Hyunwoo and Kihyun." Jooheon says from the kitchen. Jooheon grabbed some dried snacks and crisps from his pantry and laid it on the table.

"Yeah, I saw Chanyeol as he left the store, so we just walked together." Hyunwoo adds, taking a bite of the dried snack.

"Hyunwoo Hyung, you're going on a date with Kihyun Hyung tonight right? Minhyuk mentioned it. Going anywhere special?" Jooheon ask taking a bite of his apple.

"Yeah, sorry I can't drink with you guys, but drink for me though" Hyunwoo says chuckling.

They all got together at Jooheon’s place that evening. Chanyeol suggested they do something before they're loaded with mid-terms, but then again it was nothing different from their usual Friday nights.

Except this time Hyunwoo was without Kihyun. 

They were sprawled out in the middle of the living room. Table filled with some beer, soju and their typical snacks which paired well with it. Chanyeol brought his speaker with to drown out the occasional moans of Hyungwon. Why they always had their fun at Jooheon’s place Chanyeol never understood.

“Hyunwoo, how come Kihyun didn't come with though? You guys usually come here together" Chanyeol asks while popping the lid off some beers, handing one to Jooheon.

"Is it maybe because you guys have a date tonight? Think he's getting ready?" he asks taking a swig of his beer.

"He said he had something to do first." Hyunwoo adds, grabbing the speaker

"I think turning it might just make them change.." Jooheon mentions. 

"What do you mean change? Chanyeol asks.

"They're in sync. The louder and faster the music, the rougher and faster they'll try to match the beat. I blame Hoseok though. That's what you get for being a music major."

"Cue Hyungwon to moan in 3 2 1.." 

"Hoseoooook aaaah. Nng.. Right there! .... Hyungwons moans echoes through the thin walls, filling the apartment. 

"Oh hell No. Raise the volume Hyunwoo. I don't wanna hear that. When do you think they'll be done in there? Chanyeol frowns sipping on his beer.. 

" They're shameless.. " Hyunwoo adds, raising the volume, drowning out Hyungwon’s climax, just about loud enough to still hear each other speaking.

"I give them about another 10 mins? Hoseok likes to take his time with Hyungwon." Taking a sip of his own.

"The fact that you know that.. You're sounding more and more like Minhyuk by the day." Chanyeol cringes his nose at the thought of it.

"That's a given. He's Minhyuk, when Minhyuk isn't here." Hyunwoo says face-palming himself. 

"Jealous maybe?" Jooheon asks eyeing Chanyeol as he sips his beer.

"Damn.. Minhyuk seems to be everywhere." Chanyeol says shaking his head.

"By the way, how did it come to this though.. Hyungwon and Hoseok?"

"It's become their usual hook up place, I don't particularly mind it. They both live with their parents and considering they come from reserved families, they don't get to hang out often."

"They don't get to hang out often?" Chanyeol says raising his brows in disbelief.

"They've been fucking like rabbits for the last 20 mins and every other time we meet up. And we meet a LOT." Chanyeol says emphasizing the last word.

"I understand them though. Minhyuk Hyung often gets annoyed that we don't hang out often as much as them and we've been dating before them."

"I find it funny that you consider fucking to be hanging out. You're a weird one.”

"Well that makes two of us. Why do you think we're friends?." Jooheon says raising his beer.

"Mmhm you're right about that." Chanyeol says defeated clinking his own with Jooheons.

"Right I'll take that as my cue to leave..." Hyunwoo says patting his legs and getting ready to get up when Chanyeol grabs his wrist.

"Woah not so fast Hyunwoo, there's no way you're leaving honey and I to hear these two rabbits fucking alone now are you?" keeping a firm grasp on Hyunwoos wrist.

"Besides, you're only meeting Kihyun in a couple hours, no need to rush" he says, letting go of Hyunwoo, grabbing a bottle of soju next.

"I'm sure you and Kihyun have had your fill of 'hanging out' too." Chanyeol smirks pouring himself a drink.

"No need to be so reserved Hyunwoo." 

Chanyeol chuckles.

"Like you're one to talk Hyung, you've been at it too many times. When are gonna just date somebody already?" Jooheon voiced out.

Hyunwoo smiles, relieved that Jooheon diverted the question , him not having to answer.

"You really sound like Minhyuk now, alright alright quit it Honey enough." firmly placing his glass on the table.

"What about that other guy you've been fooling around with? What's his name again the one we met at the bar three weeks ago? He was an intern isn't it?" Jooheon asks twiddling his fingers around the rim of his beer.

"Why you're bringing up that Honey, it was a one night stand. I don't do relationships, you know this. I prefer casual." Chanyeol says sounding annoyed.

"Fine. We'll leave it at that."

After the defeated conversation, An exhausted Hoseok emerges from the bedroom, wearing only his boxer shorts with little beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and chest. He takes a seat on the empty couch and joins them, taking a bottle of beer in hand.

"What a time to join. The man of the hour. Or well two hours to be exact. I barely see you as it is." Chanyeol scoffs.

"Yeah yeah yeah, well when you have a partner you won't be mocking me then." Hoseok says taking a long swig of his beer.

"Haha I have enough fun as it is. Where's Hyungwon? You leave him wrecked?"

"Aah..Er he fell asleep." Hoseok states

"Wow Hyung you wrecked him that bad? Isn't he supposed to meet with Minhyuk soon though? Jooheon asks.

"Ooh shit. I completely forgot.. He's not gonna get up any time soon. I won though."

"Won? What nonsense are you saying?" a confused Chanyeol asks cocking his brow at the other.

"Hey it's a competitive sport." Hoseok laughs slicking his hair back. 

"Competitive what?? What the hell are you saying even? Ya'lll were fucking each other's brains out. Who you trying to beat? Him? Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "You know what. I don't even wanna know."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He begged for it, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I deprived him of his needs." Hoseok's lips curling into a contemptuous smile

"Yall gotta stop hanging out with Minhyuk so much. You be sounding like him too." Chanyeol sighs.

Just then Hyunwoo's phone vibrates on the counter, seemingly to be a message from Kihyun.

**KIKI**

**Hyunwoo Hyung, I'll be ready in the next 10 mins. Meet me at the station? (15:25)**

**HYUNWOO**

**Why don't I pick you up ? (15:26)**

**KIKI**

**No. No driving. There's this restaurant I want us to stop by to have a couple drinks. See you soon. (15:28)**

He shoves his phone in his jacket pocket and rises from his seat.

"Well guys, I'll see you guys later if not, tomorrow then. Let me know if we're meeting up again."

"Don't shake up Kihyun too much, we still need him tomorrow." says a smirking Hoseok waving as Hyunwoo leaves closing the front door.

"I swear you just have sex on the brain Hoseok Hyung." says Jooheon hitting him with a throw pillow.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Minhyuk"

"I should take Hyungwon on a date next time." Hoseok smiles, inaudible to his friends around him, his last sentence resonating his thoughts of what Hyungwon had mentioned earlier.

"Thank God I'm not the only one who thinks Honeys turned into Minhyuk.",Chanyeol says sarcastically.

"You're just jealous Hyung." Jooheon sneers, picking up the remote from the table and switching over to the news.

" **_BREAKING NEWS! SEXUAL PREDATOR SONG JOONG REPORTEDLY ESCAPED DUE TO A CAR EXPLOSION IN THE NAMYEONG AREA. POLICE ARE CURRENTLY SEARCHING THE AREA. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION."_ **

"Namyeong.." Jooheon mentions, rubbing his chin.

"Wait, isn't that close to where Hyunwoo Hyung and Kihyun Hyung are going? They're going to Hoehyeon Dong right? Or was it Myeongdong?" Jooheon asks dumbfounded, as he turns to Chanyeol.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get the next update out by sometime early next week.
> 
> I'll be starting campus soon, so hopefully I'll get it out before then.
> 
> 🌺

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone taking the time to read.
> 
> This is my first fic that I've uploaded. I've written a few, but never uploaded any. There's not a fixed plot, but I more or less know how the plot will thicken. 
> 
> I'll try to update frequently and hope you all enjoy the story as well. 
> 
> Wanting to message me or have any questions, you can find me on 
> 
> my Twt: @MonXShine_


End file.
